


Mellifluous: Cerpen

by SuzukaKiddo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Past, Forbidden Love, Genocide, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Wizards
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukaKiddo/pseuds/SuzukaKiddo
Summary: [Cerpen singkat.]mel·lif·lu·ous/me-ˈli-flə-wəs, mə-/(adj.) filled with something (such as honey) that sweetens｡:°ஐWahai deringan merdu di sanggurdi, aku ingin bersamamu, walau garis takdir bersiteru dengan kita.Apa peduliku pada Sang Penguasa? Mawar putih telah bernoda, hikayat kasih tak terbatas, telah terbalas, kuterima surat cinta darimu, aku terbang ke antariksa.Oh, mawar likuid merah merona, Engkau tak pantas masuk surga. Siapa damba surga, aku akan ikut denganmu walau harus masuk pintu neraka.｡:°ஐDua hati saling mencinta, namun zat kimia dalam diri adalah pembeda, meski sebetulnya kisah cinta mereka adalah katalisatornya... seharusnya.Dua hati saling mengasihi, namun fakta bahwa cepat atau lambat salah satunya akan "berganti" begitu melukai mereka. Namun... apakah salah dia jatuh hati pada sang entitas suci penghuni nirwana?Dua hati saling bertikai, namun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam bersemayam kasih yang tak terhingga... juga sejarah yang ditutupi dunia.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Perfection

Yang kutahu selama ini, Kim Youngjo ialah definisi kesempurnaan.

Anggap aku terlalu mendewakannya, namun mau bagaimana lagi jika aku terobsesi dengannya? Yang berhak memosesinya hanya aku seorang dan tiada yang lain, siapapun yang mau merusaknya akan langsung berhadapan dengan racun laknat yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku.

Netra ungu terang bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya, menatap lurus ke arah serigala-serigala yang kehilangan kontrol sebab haus darah. Sang penyihir hebat seakademi (salah satunya, karena yang paling terkenal adalah Seoho- _hyung_. Namun Youngjo- _hyung_ tak kalah, apalagi berbekal tampangnya yang setara dengan kucing hitam yang licik namun manis) satu itu langsung melesatkan gumpalan bermuatan listrik, khas posesor kegelapan. Binatang-binatang lupa diri itu pun langsung kocar-kacir, bingung harus ke mana.

"Jangan lukai Hwanwoongku," desisnya dingin, "atau mati di tanganku."

Tanpa mantra, sabit melesat secepat cahaya perak menyeruak ke dalam mata.

Aksi dibalas reaksi. Reaksi berbalik menjadi aksi. Aksi terakhir Youngjo- _hyung_ adalah membantai puluhan serigala seorang diri demi kekasihnya; Yeo Hwanwoong seorang, alias aku. Oh, betapa indahnya hari ini.

"Cukup, Youngjo- _hyung_ ," kutepuk pundak Youngjo- _hyung_ yang naik turun, "sisanya biar kubakar."

" _Nggak_ usah, nanti juga jadi debu sendiri." Padahal sudah usai dan menang, namun masih mendesis sebal. Dasar posesif.

"Mereka bukan vampir yang matinya jadi debu, _hyung_. Bangkainya akan tercium sampai ke akademi dan artinya kita akan dimarahi." Ciptakan kobaran api di sekeliling kami, kebetulan membentuk simbol hati, seolah kejutan atas kemenangan dan cinta kami yang tiada batas. Semua akan terbakar habis, kecuali hikayat cinta kami yang akan selalu amerta. Selama Youngjo- _hyung_ mau menjadi sama denganku dan mengarungi ribuan tahun bersamaku... aku belum pernah mengusulkannya. Kami masih sekolah, mungkin nanti saja. Tidak mau kurusak mimpi _hyung_ begitu saja hanya atas dasar keegoisan.

"Ya..." Youngjo- _hyung_ meraih pipiku yang sudah tidak terluka lagi padahal sempat diserang serigala. "Racunnya bagaimana? Mempengaruhimu?"

"Aku sedikit pusing," keluhku, "namun sepertinya minum air penawar juga sudah cukup. Pulang, yuk?"

"Yuk." Tidak lupa satu kecupan di sana hingga aku tersipu malu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy!AU ONEUS yang dikembangkan dari Fantasy!AU Requiem! Hohoho.
> 
> Alkisah, Youngjo di sini adalah posesor elemen kegelapan, murid kelas Sihir, dan dari ras Wizard, sedangkan Hwanwoong di sini adalah posesor elemen api, murid kelas Ksatria, dan dari ras Vampire.


	2. Symbol of Love

Dini hari menerjang, sunyinya malam memberatkan mata kebanyakan orang hingga mereka pun memilih untuk tidur dengan nyenyak. Bertualang di alam mimpi bersama orang terkasih terdengar sangat menyenangkan, namun bayangan indah itu harus terputus bagi Kim Youngjo karena dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya. Makanya dia kembali lagi ke alam nyata, mengernyitkan alis tanda bingung.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini, batinnya seraya melirik ke sisi baratnya—

—menemukan sosok lelaki bertaring dengan mata merah mengilap laksana darah.

"Astaga—" Youngjo nyaris saja terjangkit jantung koroner apabila dia bukan orang yang tidak mudah panik. Pemandangan tersebut begitu mengerikan sebagai sambutan atas kembalinya Youngjo ke alam nyata, namun mau tidak mau harus disaksikannya sebab pemilik mata merah menyala tersebut adalah vampir tercintanya, Hwanwoong. Perlu Hwanwoong menangkap tangan teman tidurnya sebelum dia kabur entah ke mana untuk Youngjo sadar bahwa yang mulanya dikira monster adalah kekasihnya. "... ya, ampun, Hwanwoong."

Yang dipanggil tidak merespons, tentu saja membuat si penyihir ulung ini heran. "Ada apa, Hwanwoong?"

Hwanwoong masih tidak menjawab.

Youngjo mengajukan sebuah hipotesis. "Kamu lapar, ya?"

Dibuktikan dengan erangan singkat, sepertinya hipotesis pemuda bermarga Kim itu terbukti. Dengan sukarela dipertontonkannya leher yang tak terjamah, mengizinkan si vampir menyantap hidangan panas yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ini. Minum saja."

"Nanti sakit," Hwanwoong mencoba untuk bicara.

"Nggak apa-apa." Afirmasi mantap diajukan.

"Banyak," masih ragu.

"Dibilang nggak apa-apa, sejak kapan nggak bo—"

Sekejap kedipan mata kali ini Youngjo yang merengah. Taring merobek kulitnya, menerobos masuk secara tak terhormat dan menarik sedikit demi sedikit likuid kental yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, yang kaya akan oksigen dan bergolongan A. Sakit, begitu sakit baginya. Rasanya nggak nyaman sama sekali, namun dengan tersayangnya yang langsung mendekapnya erat-erat hingga kedua tubuh saling memerangkap satu sama lain, Youngjo tahu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan kecepatan sedang tersedot, bagai kaumasukkan sedotan berukuran kecil ke dalam tubuhmu, rasanya aneh. Bedanya, bukan nutrisi dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh, ini darahmu dikeluarkan. Pemuda berambut hitam legam ini mulai lemas, tak bertenaga. Tangannya yang semula mendarat di pundak Hwanwoong turun ke bawah, berakibat yang sedang menyantap menu spesialnya langsung berhenti, cemas memancar dari matanya yang bersinar.

"... Maaf," ucapnya kemudian. Menjilat giginya yang berlumuran darah juga membersihkan mulut dan dagunya yang berlepotan.

"Lho, kenapa? Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Meringis.

"Hah? Atas dasar apa kamu minta maaf?"

"Sudah membuatmu khawatir sampai akhirnya kamu berhenti. Padahal aku nggak apa-apa—minum saja lagi."

Hwanwoong tertegun. "Sebentar, darahnya masih ada." Lidah menyeret dari bibir, dahaga campur hasrat damba memosesi tersirat dari gerakannya yang lihai. Hingga usai menyantap menu spesialnya, kecupan mendarat dari tempatnya menikmati main coursenya, seiring seringai puas campur ria tampak di wajah pemuda berambut kuning kecokelatan tersebut.

"Sudah cukup?" Memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Sudah, kok," masih tersenyum puas, "terima kasih, Youngjo-hyung."

"Sama-sama..." Mata tak sengaja menatap jendela, menemukan wilayah yang baru saja digigiti Hwanwoong terlukis ukiran bunga allium kelir merah merona, alias perwujudan bunga Hwanwoong sendiri. Seringai kecil tampak di wajah kekasihnya, iseng melafalkan suatu frasa yang tidak begitu disukai interlokutornya, "... bunga bawang."

Sesuai tujuan si penyihir, si vampir merengut. "Allium," koreksinya, bibirnya maju manyun jengkel. "Jangan bilang bawang, dong. Allium itu lambang kekuatan, tahu. Energi yang besar. Simbol kebanggaanku. Aku menyukainya."

Padahal bunga allium memang sekeluarga dengan bawang, Youngjo nggak salah-salah amat bilang itu bunga bawang. Tapi daripada Hwanwoong makin ngambek dan nggak mau dekat-dekat Youngjo entah selama berapa hari, lebih baik yang tua mengalah secara sukarela. "Iya, iya. Nggak ada bunga geranium di tubuhmu juga?"

Geranium adalah lambang kasih sayang. Sejalan dengan betapa penuh cintanya seorang Kim Youngjo menjadi seseorang. Seandainya dia bukanlah manusia lagi, batin Hwanwoong sesaat, maka dia akan hidup bersamaku selamanya. Namun belum saatnya. Tidak sekarang. Tidak pada saat dunia masih kacau dengan eksistensi para musuh. Tidak pada saat musuh masih berkehendak mencanangkan kudeta dan belum mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Sayangnya tidak," Hwanwoong tersenyum pahit, "kamu baru bisa membuat tato di tubuhku apabila kejantananmu masuk ke dalam lubangku. Itupun nggak permanen." Meraba wajah tampan Youngjo sambil merapatkan jarak antara kening satu sama lain. "Seandainya kamu sama sepertiku... aku ingin lambang cinta kita abadi."

"Sama." Mengelus pipi dingin tercintanya. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ya? Sampai kita berenam berhasil menumpaskan sang penjajah."

"Ya." Hwanwoong tersenyum mantap. "Sampai kita berenam menang."

Menunggu cintanya amerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Konsep sederhananya adalah apabila dua makhluk menjalin cinta, maka akan tercipta simbol bunga pasangannya di tubuhnya, entah di bagian manapun itu (biasanya di tempat yang mudah dilihat seperti pipi, leher, bahu, dada, atau tangan).
> 
> Namun, simbolnya tidak akan tahan lama apabila mereka bukan dari ras Vampire/Werewolf. Simbol bunga ini sebenarnya nggak wajib-wajib amat, tapi jadi kayak bukti bahwa kalian saling memiliki satu sama lain.
> 
> Simbol yang dibuat Hwanwoong nggak abadi sekalipun dia vampir soalnya Youngjo bukan vampir. Youngjo harus jadi vampir dulu baru akhirnya simbolnya bisa abadi.]


	3. Rav(e)n

“Kamu tahu sesuatu.”

Memandang interlokutor setajam silet. Targetnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum pongah, seolah-olah menantang lawan bicaranya yang baru saja melempar suatu kecurigaan berlandaskan intuisi.  _ Kucing  _ satu itu memang tidak kalah pintar dengan  _ majikan _ nya, pasalnya ia  _ memang tahu  _ apa yang dipertanyakan olehnya namun ia sengaja tidak bicara apa-apa.

Soalnya, bicara tidak bicara, tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Pasalnya,  _ sang majikan  _ tidak punya satu pun bukti konkret yang bersemayam di dalam reminisensi sarat sengsaranya. Raven tahu betul fakta itu, makanya iaputuskan tidak menyuarakan apa-apa walau entah berapa kali Youngjo  _ mengancam _ nya seperti ini.

“ _ Raven _ .”

“Menurut _ Anda  _ sendiri bagaimana,  _ Tuan _ ?”

Hanya dihadiahi senyuman penuh makna. Youngjo menggaruk kepalanya gusar. “Aku serius, Raven. Kamu  _ tahu  _ apa?”

Satu kali lagi ditahan-tahan, maka kesabaran Youngjo habis. Jadilah tongkat sihir ditabuh, berkontak dengan meja menimbulkan bunyi mengetuk, siap-siap melucutkan aliran listrik yang notabenenya juga dimahiri oleh penyihir berelemen kegelapan seperti Youngjo. Youngjo tidak sabar. Dia tidak suka menghukum seseorang,  _ seekor binatang _ , jangan lupa ia kucing walau wujudnya sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya  _ pada masa itu _ .

Pada masa yang sebetulnya  _ raib  _ entah ke mana. Youngjo tidak tahu, jadilah dia bertanya. Dia yakin  _ kucing  _ kesayangannya tahu sesuatu walau sedikit. Pasalnya, Raven  _ dihidupkan kembali  _ waktu itu.

_ “Atas nama Kim Youngjo, aku memohon padaMu, wahai dewa Blantika Jembatan Pelangi…,” _

Meringis.  _ Kepalaku sakit _ , batin Youngjo dalam benak.

_ “... bawalah Ia kembali ke dalam blantika sarat dustaMu,  _ Erëmbeliewen _!” _

_ Semuanya samar. _

_ “Mulai hari ini…, namamu  _ Raven _ , ya?” _

“Hmm…,” terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Kucing pintar memang, tidak mau sesembarangan itu meloloskan suatu fakta bernilai penting.  _ Riskan _ , “... saya tidak mau Anda  _ sakit  _ seperti sekarang.”

Kakinya terasa seperti jeli.  _ Sakit…, sangat sakit…,  _ seluruh energi Youngjo yang tersisa seolah-olah lari ke dalam otak, memaksa  _ lemari  _ yang  _ tertutup  _ rapat-rapat terekspos lebar-lebar hingga menunjukkan isinya ke seluruh penjuru dunia, yang bahkan belum tentu Youngjo mampu menanggung  _ dosa  _ sebanyak itu atau tidak.

Sungguh…,

“... bukankah terkadang  _ lupa  _ justru jauh lebih  _ baik _ , Tuanku?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, aku enggak paham aku nulis apa, wkwkwk...  
> Yang pasti, Raven di sini BUKAN kepribadian gandanya Youngjo or something like that, Raven di sini, tuh, kucing. Kucing sungguhan. Familiar Youngjo.  
> Alkisah, selaku posesor elemen kegelapan, Youngjo dikaruniai kemampuan untuk menghidupkan benda mati/menghidupkan kembali orang/binatang/tumbuhan yang sudah mati. Nah, yang direvive oleh Youngjo itu kucing hitam yang diberinya nama Raven. Hehehe.  
> Raven sendiri walau kucing hitam bentukannya, punya wujud manusia juga yang "ngejiplak" wujud Youngjo pada masa itu. Masa apa? Rahasia, dong. HEHEHE.


	4. Stay Cool

“ _ Ngapain _ ?”

Seoho  _ nyengir _ . Murid kelas Alkimia itu terlihat sangat jengkel. Berulang kali dicetuskan mantra penyelaras elemen api dan air, namun sayangnya yang terjadi justru perpecahan sengketa antara api dan air yang untung saja produksi airnya jauh lebih banyak sehingga tidak terjadi kekacauan yang signifikan.

Ditambah lagi murid teladan kelas Sihir itu datang—wajar-wajar saja, sih, dia datang. _Wong_ Lee Seoho memang utusan akademi untuk mengajari murid-murid yang dilanda kesulitan dalam menanggulangi energi dalam diri mereka masing-masing, dipertontonkan di tengah-tengah seluruh sivitas akademika _Royal Academy of Magic_ , alias satu-satunya sekolah sihir di dimensi _Imaga_ ini pada sesi uji tanding. Lee Keonhee tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan, jadi dia tidak dapat menolak intensi baik Seoho untuk membimbingnya, terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia sangat, _sangat_ tidak menyukai lelaki berambut _orange_ itu.

“Ya,  _ ngawasin  _ kamu,  _ lah _ ,” menjulurkan lidah, pasang ekspresi jahil. Suka sekali Anda mengejek secara halus adik kelasmu satu itu, Lee Seoho? Pantas saja Lee Keonhee  _ benci  _ padamu. “Soalnya kalau  _ nggak  _ diawasi, bisa-bisa akademi  _ terbang _ ke Kebun Jagung.”

“Mohon maaf, apakah  _ Anda  _ menghina  _ saya _ ?” Menggeram. Berusaha sabar. Kalau saja pengendalian elemen Keonhee tidak buruk-buruk amat, Keonhee sangat ingin menghantam Seoho dengan batu besar jenis  _ wurtzite _ . Cukup keras untuk mengingatkan Seoho terhadap dosa-dosanya. “Tolong,  _ deh _ . Kalau kamu bisanya hanya mencemoohku tanpa henti, lebih baik  _ nggak  _ usah ke sini.  _ Nggak  _ usah baik-baik sama aku, citramu  _ udah  _ jelek.”

“Wah, jahat,” _pura-pura sedih. Hipokrit,_ batin Keonhee, menahan muntah. Pasang tampang memelas yang _sebetulnya_ bagi Keonhee _manis_ , namun tentu saja Keonhee jauh lebih mementingkan martabat dirinya di depan _hyung_ nya yang paling resek satu itu ketimbang berucap jujur sesuai isi hati yang sesungguhnya. “Sesekali jujur, _lah_ , _Keonnie_ ,” bulu kuduk Keonhee kontan berdiri tegak ketika _panggilan sayang_ tersebut masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. “ _Anda_ sebetulnya menyukai _saya_ , _‘kan_?”

_ Amit-amit _ . “Amit-amit,” mengulang isi benaknya.

“Itu otakmu,” masih dengan penuh percaya dirinya, “bukan  _ hatimu _ .”

“Peduli  _ kakek sihir _ ,” umpat Keonhee cuek.

Dua pipi tembam Seoho menggembung, cemberut. “Jahat.  _ Itu benar, tahu _ .”

Kalimat terakhir diloloskan secara perlahan, sekecil volume bisikan. Sialnya, Keonhee sempat mendengarnya. “Maksudnya?”

_ Stay cool,  _ Seoho.  _ Stay cool _ .

“ _ Nggak _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, sayapun suka KeonHo/SeoHee! Wkwkwk.  
> Di proyek ini, Seoho adalah anak kelas Sihir, elemen cahaya, dan dari ras Wizard, sedangkan Keonhee adalah anak kelas Alkimia, elemen tanah, dan dari ras Human.  
> Pada dasarnya, Wizard sudah dikaruniai kapabilitas untuk menggunakan sihir sejak dilahirkan ke dunia, namun Human harus belajar dari awal, awal sekali. Dari nol. Jadilah kemampuan sihir Keonhee enggak bagus-bagus amat dan harus ditutor Seoho yang notabenenya prodigy.  
> Mengapa Keonhee kelewat tsundere di sini... wkwkwk. Enggak tahu, deh. Hope you guys like it!  
> Oh, iya. Kakek sihir itu sungguhan menyinggung Seoho, lho. WKWKWK.


	5. I beg you

“Kamu sudah tahu,  _ ‘kan _ …,”

Kalimat menggantung disampaikan dengan nada berbisik, penuh hasrat ingin menutupi namun juga  _ ter _ bujuk untuk diungkap secepat larinya  _ cheetah _ .  _ Ter _ bujuk dendam,  _ ter _ bujuk nafsu leta yang seharusnya tidak pernah menyala hingga dapat dideteksi oleh Hwanwoong saat ini, yang  _ seandainya  _ tidak pernah mempertontonkan eksistensinya di dalam otak, hati Kim Youngjo.

Ekspresi Hwanwoong boleh sedatar meja kelas Sihir, namun dalam hati dia panik luar biasa.

Sejak kapan orang terkasihnya jadi  _ jahat  _ begini?

“... kalau  _ aku  _ adalah seorang  _ pembunuh _ ?”

Ya.  _ Pada masa itu _ , Kim Youngjo adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh cilik, termuda dalam afiliasi terkutuk nan ditakuti sejagat Imaga, Si Pembunuh Senja.

Sejagat penduduk tahu Si Pembunuh Senja. Kumpulan dari  _ mereka _ , para penyihir laknat beraliran hitam, sihir larangan Dewa Blantika Jembatan Pelangi—tidak, sihir larangan Imaga—yang terdiri dari pelbagai famili yang identitasnya sejatinya tidak pernah diketahui secara pasti, naas  _ mereka _ sengaja berbaur di dalam masyarakat secara umum dan menjadi  _ penyusup _ , tiba-tiba saja  _ mereka  _ berhasil membantai puluhan spesies tak berdosa yang harus pergi dari dimensi ini dengan cara yang amat tragis. Disebut Si Pembunuh Senja karena mereka biasanya beraksi seorang diri—kecuali Perang Ke-665 dan Ke-666, walau tetap saja berstatus anonim; tidak semua dalang dua perang tersebut berhasil ditangkap aparat—secara terpisah-pisah di pelbagai macam distrik, jadilah sebagian besar pembunuhan yang akarnya dari mereka sering “salah kira” sebagai pembunuhan biasa. Bunuh diri kalau mau lebih tolol lagi. Rata-rata Si Pembunuh Senja berakal cerdik. Oh, waktu eksekusinya tidak selalu saat senja. Para algojo berhati dingin itu dijuluki demikian sebab mereka memiliki satu ciri khas yang sejatinya tidak mungkin dimiliki secara cuma-cuma oleh sembarang entitas (kecuali binatang, sebetulnya).

Tilikan mereka berkelir  _ jingga _ . Netra yang demikian elok, namun membunuh. Sejatinya matahari terbenam untuk menyambut malam, begitupun  _ mereka _ — _ mereka  _ membimbingmu hingga  _ akhir _ , menyambut  _ selamanya _ . Tak sadar saja napasmu sudah  _ tak nyata _ . Demi Dewi Kebun Jagung,  _ Anda  _ tertipu.

Sesederhana itulah lakon Si Pembunuh Senja, namun Hwanwoong tidak takut.

_ Seharusnya _ .

Tidak semua afiliasi Si Pembunuh Senja akan berakhir menjadi penjahat dalam balada hidup penuh nelangsa ini. Buktinya Hana saja masih berstatus sebagai siswi tingkat akhir  _ Royal Academy of Magic _ , walau akademi mustahil diam saja. Setahu Hwanwoong, Hana harus mengikuti berbagai macam kelas  _ spesial _ , baik untuk mengontrol sihirnya maupun menstabilkan emosinya yang sungguh, Hwanwoong masih  _ mind blown  _ waktu Hana  _ menggila _ bagai arwah penasaran yang—kata Dongju Si Titisan Jibril—sering berkeliaran di distrik bagian  _ Lidd vun der Séil Rou _ .

Youngjopun wajib ikut kelas-kelas itu, namun gara-gara  _ ulah  _ Hwanwoong, semuanya jadi kacakadul.

Namun sungguh,  _ tidak semua  _ afiliasi Si Pembunuh Senja akan berakhir menjadi penjahat. Hwanwoong berpegangan teguh pada fakta itu.

Namun…,

“... kamu takut padaku,  _ Woongie _ ?”

_ Ya…, mungkin. _

“Tidak,” jawab Hwanwoong lantang. Entah dari mana putra tunggal famili vampir murni Yeo dapat memiliki keberanian sebegini besarnya. Postur tubuhnya tegap tak bergetar, ekspresi datar dipertahankan tanpa setitik pun cacat produksi. Hwanwoong tidak paham, ini  _ cinta  _ atau  _ takut _ ? Ini  _ iba  _ atau  _ maklum _ ?

Ini  _ enggan  _ atau  _ tertarik _ ?

Sejak tahu  _ semuanya _ , Youngjo selalu menulis. Menulis entah berapa keping ingatannya yang raib entah sebab trauma atau sebab mekanisme perlindungan, atau malah keduanya, selama lebih dari satu dekade. Awalnya Hwanwoong mengutuk Seoho—Gunmin? Ah, tidak.  _ Sekarang  _ Seoho—dan Gunhak yang menutup-nutupi semuanya sejak  _ awal sekali _ , namun kini Hwanwoong paham mengapa. Justru, dia jadi  _ sedikit  _ setuju dengan keputusan bijak itu.

Youngjo  _ tidak siap _ , dan  _ tidak akan pernah siap _ .

Usai pelaksanaan pembacaan sepintas lalu yang diketuai oleh otak dan dua mata Hwanwoong, kali ini empati—dalam otak, atau  _ hati _ —Hwanwoonglah yang bekerja. Sedikit banyak Hwanwoong  _ menerima _ , namun  _ haruskah  _ secepat ini?

Dalam untaian reminisensi Youngjo dan Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo  _ tidak seperti ini _ .

Salahkah Hwanwoong merasa  _ terkhianati _ ?

Atau malah  _ mereka  _ yang patut Hwanwoong salahkan?

Jadi wajar saja,  _ ‘kan _ …,

“... jika begitu adanya…, artinya aku boleh,  _ ‘kan _ …,”

… jika Youngjo ingin  _ melunasi semuanya _ ?

“...  _ membunuh mereka  _ semua?”

Hwanwoong  _ tidak mampu  _ menjawab. Lagi, dia  _ mind blown _ .

Tak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benaknya dapat mendengar  _ versi lain  _ dari gelak tawa tercintanya.

Aneh…, namun  _ oke _ .

_ Toh _ , Hwanwoong bersumpah akan mengubah  _ neraka  _ Youngjo menjadi  _ surga _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis sambil ngedengerin I beg younya Aimer. Heuheuheu.  
> Long story short, lagu ini Youngjo ke Hwanwoong di proyek ini banget. Monggo dicek artinya.


End file.
